A Day of Change
by MissRandumb
Summary: Fate has its mysterious ways of working. The transformation into a vampire from the various Cullen's point of views. Short Oneshots of how and why they were changed.


_Summary: This is short oneshots of story of the Cullen's changes. Starts from the order the family joined them in, not the actual time they were created. It doesn't include life before not after the change, merely how and why they were changed._

_I'm not a religious person, so if stuff doesn't make sense, then please correct me. Flames, comments, questions, and whatnot are all welcome. Enjoy_

**

* * *

**

**Carlisle**

The sky was cloaked in an inky blackness that was both haunting and foreboding, which was an omen that tonight would be a decision of Fate.

My men and I, on the will of my Father, the original pastor, whom had succumbed to death merely a few months prior to this very day, were hunting. But not the hunting you would expect for bear and deer, those wild animals, although these creatures were to be considered wild and animalistic too. _Vampires_, a whispered word, chilling and deathly in itself.

My father had led the life to ward off the world of evil and sins, to purify it of its mistakes. He accused many people of being witches, vampires, werewolves, wizards, but I expected them to be innocent. Shouldn't they be able to free themselves from their fiery prison during the burnings if this feat were true? Shouldn't they be able to erase our minds of their very existence and disappear without a trace of lingering?

I knew I was somewhat of a disappointment, not quick to punish but to follow my actions with investigation and detective work. If I had it my way, I would not be doing this. I did not like to kill, even if the people were sinners in themselves.

Even though my father was ill-tempered and head strong, I had loved him like any son would. And I would make him proud, which was why I was here tonight.

Our torches held high with trembling fingers, although we tried to hide it, I led the party down to where I _knew_ these bloodsuckers were. I had been suspicious of it for week, and I would prove that I could prevail for my country.

We walked swiftly toward the sewers, where I had suspected them to be hiding, I was sure of it. And as the crisp night air grew chillier, I knew they knew we were coming. They were inhuman, these things, killing off our people for weeks. They could smell you from miles away. They wait for you to come into their trap, to never see the light of day again. They could be patient, but they were also incredibly selfish beasts.

And then we waited. It would not be safe to come to them; they would snare us in their trap immediately. Then, with a blindingly fast movement, they were upon as, stepping out of the shadows as graceful as a dancer, but with the predatory step of a carnivore.

I whisked my torch at them, to fend them off, but the leader nodded to the rest and they went separate ways, to kill my men. The leader wanted me.

And attack he did! He grasped me roughly, and my torch fell from my grasp and rolled along the gravel path beneath my feet harmlessly. Oh, I had been so foolish; to believe these devils could ever be beaten by a mere mortal's fire!

I struggled uselessly, and he merely laughed, it was deep and menacing. And then he roughly shoved his face into my neck and sniffed it before his teeth pierced my flesh viciously.

The feeling of having your blood drained from you was odd; the dizziness, pain, paralysis, the tingling of numbness as your life force left your body. It was almost… soothing, for lack of a better word. A quick flash of ecstasy, but then sleepiness the next, but I knew it was not sleep creeping upon me.

I don't know what happened then, one minute I was floating and dreaming, the next an agonizing pain spread throughout my body. Like needles and knives, carving, poking, cutting, and piercing throughout my veins, my bones, and my flesh. I had whimpered, but my instincts told me to be quiet.

And I had felt when I dropped to the rocky ground beneath me, barely concealing my cries from the outside Earth.

I heard distant screaming, and the vampire who had attack me was warding off my friend John.

_I have to get out off here_, my rational thoughts told me, _you know what will happen if they find you contaminated with the monster's poison_. And that I did, they would burn me. All things touched by the Devil's demons would be burned off of anything, including me.

I don't know how I did it, it was extremely hard and painful, but somehow I ended up in a damp, musty cellar full of rotting potatoes. To stop myself from screaming, I bit down hard on one.

I also don't know how long I stayed there, in horrible pain. But I waited it out, hoping against everything that I was not going to Hell for my sins. How could I play a God-complex with people's lives, accusing them of horridness, when the true Satan was I?

_'Let me live, I must live. I _must_. People will need me. I need to save them!' _I plead inwardly.

And this was Fate's cruel way of irony, for I had become the very which thing I loathed and feared; A monster.

* * *

_AN: Like it, hate it? By the way, sorry for the long wait on MoonStruck, but honestly, I have no inspiration at this point to continue. I'll try when I get my 'groove' back on. But meanwhile I'm fixated on writing oneshots. Silly ones, serious ones, stupid ones, whatever._

_Next up will be Edward, I'll try to post it soon! But it's hard to get Edward's tone, so I'll try as hard as I can._


End file.
